Ryū Island
by Plegurl18
Summary: Ryū Island, a magical, mythical place where thy Dragons roam free and thy children grow and live. The Dragons never leave this place, for it is their home, and they shall stay there for the rest of their days. For the Dragons never leave, but if they do, the may forget the way they came. For if you are smart you shall heed thy warring, Ryū Island is for the Dragons, not for thee...


**Pleg: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls… I am starting a new story. **

**Cobra: Fucking kill me. **

**Natsu: What the fuck…**

**Laxus: I agree with them this is bullshit. **

**Pleg: Shut the fuck up. Thank you now let us being! I don'y own shit!**

Ryū Island

"I swear it's real" Natsu said more to himself than anyone else as he closed the large old book. He was sitting under the old tree in the park, people bustling around him, trying to get home before dinner, or other things. On the cover was Old Wise Tales, Natsu had been fanaticized by them since he was little. But there was always one that Igneel would tell him about, Ryū Island. It's was his favorite. It was about an old island off of Fiore. Natsu loved those stories and to him... They were, ARE real. So every year since he joined Fairy Tail, he would go out searching for the island, hoping, praying that Igneel would be there waiting for him there. But every time he went, he came up empty handed. No island, no leads, no nothing.

'Maybe I should ask someone to go with me...' Natsu thought as he stood, and turned to go back to the guild hall. 'But Lucy won't go with me to a dragon island...' Natsu thought as he walked down the main road of Magnolia back towards the guild. Natsu had brought this up before to Lucy, Gray and Erza. They all said no, why? Lucy says it doesn't exist, Gray says it's a tale for a reason and Erza just flat out said no.

Sighing, Natsu pushed open the doors of the guild. He then ducked to move out of Erza's range as she threw a sword and it hit the door, sticking out straight. She and Cobra where fighting… again.

"Hey fire crotch, stop cheating" Cobra yelled at the red head. Natsu looked up and saw that him and Erza where both fighting on the top pillars of the guild, cause that's so not dangerous and stupid…

"I'm not cheating" Erza said, staring straight ahead. Cobra glared at her. "Using your armor to balance yourself is cheating. If I can't use Cubelious, you can't do that" Cobra said as he crouched down on the pillar like a snake getting ready to strike. Erza ignored him and continued to use her armor as a counter weight.

Smirking, Cobra got an idea. Standing back up, he walked straight towards Erza, until he was right in front of her. Bending forward, he put his lips right next to her ear.

"Jellal's here" he said in a whispered, Erza's eyes widen as she looked around. Cobra then took another step forward, causing Erza to lose her balance and fell off the high beam.

'CRASH'.

Cobra laughed hysterically as he watched Erza get up from the table she just landed on and destroyed. "The old man's goanna be pissed" Cobra said whipping the tears from his eyes and smirking down at the red head.

"Asshole!" Erza yelled up at him, flicking him off. Cobra rolled his eyes and looked around the guild for more entertainment. His eyes falling on Natsu who was looking straight at him.

"What's up Salamander?" Cobra said after calling Cubelious to come get him from the high perch and land right near Natsu. Natsu ignored him completely and walked away. Cobra stared at him, Natsu's never acted this was towards him before, and he usually always wants to fight.

"Don't take it to heart" Erza said walking over and leaning against the table Cobra was standing near. "He's always like this around this time of year".

Cobra gave her a weird look asking for an explanation. "Just listen to him". Erza said waving her hand in the pinkletts direction, then walked away towards the bar.

Cobra rolled his eyes and listened to the younger male. Cobra's face turned to shock as he stared in amazement at Natsu. 'Didn't know that existed... Hmmm'.

Natsu looked up to see Cobra walking over to him. Sighing, Natsu glared at the older male. "Go away Cobra I don't want to fight" Natsu said, leaning his chin on his elbow on the table.

"I'll go" Cobra said sitting down across from him in the booth. Natsu stared at him for a long time, not understanding what the maroon haired male was talking about. Cobra groaned and rubbed his face.

"I'll go with you too Ryū Island".

Natsu stared at him in shock. "Seriously?!" Natsu said jumping up and standing over the table, a giant grin on his face.

Cobra chuckled slightly. "Seriously" he said leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. Natsu's grin widened. "Why do you wanna go?" the younger male suddenly said, grin dropping at the serious question.

Cobra shrugged. "I don't know that much about dragon culture, and I've never seen a dragon..." Cobra trailed off at the end, trying to make Natsu drop it the subject he clearly did not want to talk about.

"Hmm" Natsu said giving Cobra a weird look. "Alright" he said with a smile. "We can leave now and look for it!" Natsu said jumping up from his seat, standing next to Cobra.

"Right now?" The second generation dragon slayer said tiredly as he rubbed his face at the younger male's excitement and enthusiasm.

"Yes, I want to find the island as soon as possible and now that I have someone else coming with me! I might actually find it this time!" The salamander was getting so energetic his magic was leaking from his hands and they caught on fire as well as fire started to sport from his mouth. Cobra was about to smack him if he didn't lower his voice and cam the fuck down.

"Still on that, Natsu?" Gray shouted from his place at the bar.

The pinkette spun around to look at the ice Mage from across the guild, his face full of confidence and excitement. "Of course! I could finally find it this year! And if I find the island, I might find Igneel!"

Cobra shook his head and sighed. He wouldn't admit it but he was actually a little excited to go on this trip with the energetic fire dragon. If there were actual dragons on this island, he might actually get to see one for the first time. And maybe… Just maybe, he might get to meet a poison dragon… Who knows?

**Pleg: That's it.**

**Cobra: Bitch. **

**Natsu: Whore.**

**Pleg: Maybe if I get dropped some reviews….. Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
